Everything Will Be Fine
by Just Another Stone in the Pond
Summary: After Sam gets hurt during a hunt. Dean's worried he's getting worse and needs help from a friend. Hurt!Sam Worried!Dean


**Disclaimer: I don't own ****_Supernatural_**

**A/N: Okay, first story on here. Before you insult in let me explain some things. This is for my BVCP class (Building Vocab) Whe had a choice of projects and my partner and I chose writing stories. I, obviously, did a fanfic. The teacher probably won't know what's happening but oh well. We had to have specific words in it, hense the bolded, underlinedd, numbered words. Around those words, the characters might be OOC. **

Dean sighed looking down at Sam. His brother's face shined with sweat and he was tossing and turning. He sat down besides the bed and brushed Sam's bangs from his face.

How could he have messed up so bad? He was Sam's big brother and **mentor**** (1)**. He was supposed to protect him. How could he have let the werewolf slip by, only being able to shoot it after it left three claw marks from Sam's right shoulder to left hip? He'd barely been able to get back to the motel in time to patch Sam up. Of course infection had already set in.

Shaking his head he thought how all of this was his fault. Sam never wanted this life. He should've had the **mundane**** (2)** life with Jess he'd wanted. Away from the **bizarre ****(3)** hunter's life he had now.

Putting a newly cooled towel on his brother's forehead, Dean thought back to the events that happened earlier.

_It was supposed to be a simple hunt. They headed off to Topeka, Kansas after seeing the articles on mysterious deaths Bobby had shown them. It was obvious that a werewolf was behind it. The bodies looked like they were attacked by a wolf in an area they are not found in. The local police force was sure it was a __**charlatan**__** (4)**__, but the brothers knew better._

Sam did research, as usual, and showed **discerning**** (5) **while they tracked it to its hideout, an old, abandoned house. The hunt should have been simple. **Deleterious**** (6)**, but simple.

They had decided to split up. After a few minutes Dean heard a ruckus back where Sam went. He ran into the room to see the monster claw Sam down his chest. Firing a shot, he killed the beast and ran to Sam's shaking form.

"Sam? Sammy! Come on, talk to me buddy!" Dean screamed, suddenly **morose**** (7)**.

"D'n?" Sam's pained voice filled the room.

"It's okay Sammy, we're gonna get you back to the motel and fix you up," Dean said, trying to calm Sam. Careful to lift him up and carry him back to the Impala, Dean sped off, not caring about speed limits. The whole way he was glancing at the passenger's side and, an **aberration**** (8)** for him, not caring if the blood ruined the seats. His only care was that Sam was going to be okay.

He looked down at Sam again. If he could take his brother's place he would.

"Hey Cas. If you can hear me, it'd be great if you could come down. We could really use your help," he prayed.

Dean looked around for a few moments, looking to see if the angel had shown up. He sighed when he saw he was still alone with Sam. He really needed some help. Castiel, Balthazar, he'd even be fine if Gabriel with his **chicanery**** (9)** came back and helped.

Sam began to toss and turn in his sleep. Worried, Dean began to try and wake him up.

"Sam," he started softly, "Sammy! Hey, it's okay. You're safe. Just wake up, buddy."

Suddenly, Sam sat straight up, his eyes filled with **unadulterated**** (10)** fear, gasping for air.

Without a word Dean hugged Sam, who clutched him as if his life depended on it. Dean knew it was a flashback of his time in the cage, and that worried him. He feared the wall would crumble with these episodes occurring less and less **sporadically (11)**. He wondered if he should start **cognition**** (12)** with Bobby to see if he could stop it.

When Sam broke away Dean grabbed the glass of water on the night stand and handed it to him.

"Here, drink this," Dean started, "It'll help."

Sam grabbed the glass and got in two gulps before he had a coughing fit. It only lasted a few seconds but by the end he was grasping his chest in pain.

"Here, let me check your stitches," Dean said as he started to unwrap his brother's chest. When he saw they still looked inflamed and there was heat radiating off him, he began the **tedious**** (13)** task of disinfecting them again.

When he was done he looked up at Sam to see him shivering and attempting to grab sheets to bury himself in. Feeling his brother's forehead, he thought it felt hotter than before. Dean was at a loss. He needed to get Sam medicine, but he couldn't leave him alone.

"Hello, Dean."

"Jeez Cas!" Dean yelled with a jump, "Where have you been?"

"I am sorry. There were matters I needed to deal with. I couldn't leave."

Sam moaned then and Dean turned back to see he had successfully cocooned himself in one of the blankets, making only his eyes visible.

"Hey Cas," he mumbled into the blanket.

"Sam, you're going to hurt yourself more," Dean cut in before Cas could reply. He reached over and stretched Sam's legs down, covering him with the other blankets.

"Sorry Dean, I'm cold."

"Excuse me, but what's wrong with Sam?" Cas cut in.

"He got attacked by a werewolf and _you_ my friend," he said while grabbing Cas and dragging him to the chair next to the bed, "are going to watch him while I go get supplies," Dean continued on with **didactic**** (14)** words.

"Cas, this is a **prodigious**** (15)** responsibility. I'm trusting you," he finished.

"I understand."

"Cool," Dean said, walking towards the door after saying goodbye to Sam.

"I don't understand. The **denotation**** (16)** doesn't fit. It is quite warm in here," Cas said puzzled.

"It's an expression, Cas. Learn some modern **lexicon**** (17)**," Dean said, closing the door afterwards.

Cas thought of how much the Winchesters trusted him, and felt guilt over how they would feel if they knew he was working with Crowley. Working with the demon and lying to the brothers brought him **ignominy**** (18).**

He looked down at Sam, whose wide eyes were looking at him, full of hope for good and all the horrors he'd seen simultaneously. It had become an **arcane**** (19) **fact he cared for the youngest Winchester as one of his best friends. Most falsely thought he only cared for Dean.

Just then Sam let out a **gargantuan**** (20)** sneeze. Cas remembered Dean had said he had a sneaking suspicion Sam was hiding a cold before they went on the hunt when he was giving him instructions. It appeared he was right.

Sam, meanwhile, was looking at the trench coat wearing angel standing next to him. Sure he was **eccentric**** (21)**, but he meant well and it meant a lot to him that the angel would stay with him. Their life wasn't exactly **pedestrian**** (22) **so he fit right in.

Sam's eyes felt heavy and he began to yawn. Before Cas had a chance to tell he should try to rest, he was already asleep.

Dean was racing back to be motel. He had quickly gotten supplies and was now breaking speed laws to get back to Sam and Cas, fearing there would be a **daunting**** (23)** task when he got back. Sure, he'd given Cas **explicit**** (24)** instructions, but something could always go wrong. That something always seemed to happened in their **saga**** (25)**.

He ran into the room to find his brother sleeping and Cas watching him intensely. In that moment, Dean was sure everything would be fine.


End file.
